


Gargoyles: Perfect.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Babies, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Bonding, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, First Kiss, Hybrids, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing in the Rain, Little Sisters, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Mates, Morning Cuddles, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sister-Sister Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: When her big sister was accidental shot and visiting her in the hospital, Sixteen-year-old Yesenia Phoebe Maza has an suspicious that her sister is keeping a huge secret from her and she decided to get to the bottom of it. So when she learns that her sister giving nightly visit to Xanatos Industries, even though the man has been in jail for a while, Yesenia decides to pay Xanatos Industries in order to learn her sister's secret.So imagine her surprise and delight when she learns that mystical creatures are alive and living in the castle above Xanatos Industries, Yesenia quickly formed a strong friendship with the Gargoyle clan, learning that Gargoyles are a family unit and immediately becoming apart of the clan, just like her older sister.Yesenia quickly became little sister figure to Lexington and Broadway, became a granddaughter and daughter figure to Hudson and Goliath and care taker of Bronx, but with Brooklyn, she knew her relationship with him would be different.Brooklyn never expected to meet an angel in person, but that's exactly what Yesenia Phoebe Maza is in his eyes. Despite being human, in his eyes, Yesenia is perfect to him.





	Gargoyles: Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' is the ideal song for Brooklyn and Yesenia, they were teenagers when they meet and stayed together well into their adulthood.   
> Brooklyn knows how to sing, he has a damn good singing voice, too, kind of like Nick from 98 degrees.  
> In this version, the only reason why Elisa and Yesenia are able to get pregnant by Goliath and Brooklyn is thanks to Puck's spell, when he turned both sisters into Gargoyles.   
> Yesenia's personality is totally different from her sister, she's sarcastic, witty, brave, bold, and stubborn, feisty, and upbeat, easy-going, free-spirited, and mischievous, compassionate, thoughtful, wise, accepting, and outspoken.   
> Yesenia has raven-black hair with a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesenia is a tomboy with very little girlie girl in her, very little. She's a wild child, gypsy girl and thrill/fun seeker. Trouble/Mischief-maker is her calling.

**Chapter One: New face, Same Last Name.**

[Yesenia Phoebe Maza](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/4b/5e/564b5e0b41df489dcb75f437700895fb.jpg), a sixteen-year-old girl of Native American and Nigerian descendant, stared up at the Xanatos building with a castle sitting on very top of it, a large bubble of gum stood out from between her lips before it popped and she drew it back again, chewing it as she stared at the castle above her. She sighed and dropped her head back down, rubbing her neck as she made her way toward the doors before her. Yesenia was obviously a girl on a mission, one can tell from the way she holds herself, as she stepped into the lobby. Yesenia ducked down and made her way, silently passed the security guard standing behind his station, he was simply too busy talking to someone than to notice a five foot teenager slipping by him and into the elevator. 

When Yesenia looked back towards the security guard as the doors closed, she notice that the person he was chatting up with was a very pretty blond-haired woman. She rolled her eyes once the doors fully closed, pushing the button to the very top of the building as she shook her head, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder. Her green eyes were immediately drawn towards her lift bangs, which was a snowy white, a sharp contrast against her raven black hair. Yesenia narrowed her eyes at it before raising her hand towards it, and ran her fingers through the white hair. She was born with that, unlike her parents and older siblings, it was the only thing that marked her as different, besides her green eyes. It was believed that her green eyes came from someone in her father's family tree, however the white was a mystery to both of her parents, no one knew where or how she got it. But her family didn't treat her any different from any other member of their family. 

Yesenia tossed her hair back over her shoulder, so that it could join the rest that flows down her back to rest against her lower back as she watched the elevator moved passed the other stores. She leaned against the wall of the elevator as she started to think about her older sister, Elisa Maza, who was in the hospital because she was shot with her own gun. Even though Elisa told had their parents and her boss that it was an accident, Yesenia's sixth sense were basically ringing the alarm in her head, telling her that Elisa was lying and was keeping something from them. She knew that Elisa didn't shoot herself on accident, their father practically taught them all gun safety when they were old enough to even handle a gun. So that only lift someone else shooting her on accident and Elisa was protecting them. But who? It wasn't any of the younger siblings, Beth was at school in a different state, Derek was at work and Yesenia was at dance practice, so it had to be one of her friends. But this was all guess work and the sixteen-year-old girl never liked guess work.

Yesenia wasn't a Maza for nothing, the blood of a cop flowed through her veins and she was determined to get to the bottom of this, in order to see if this friend of Elisa was  law abiding citizen or a criminal. She looked up to her big sister and didn't want anything to damage her career, since Yesenia was planning to join the police force, keeping the family business. She wanted to become a detective, like her big sister, and decided to practice being one by getting to the bottom of the shooting accident and finding out where this mystery friend was.

Which was why she was at the Xanatos building, all her leads brought her here. Yesenia learned through talking to individuals that they always see Elisa coming here at sunset and usually doesn't leave until sunrise. Yesenia found that very strange once she heard it, and decided to come here in order to see what could make her older sister stay here for that length of time. She was lucky when the security guard was flirting with the blond bombshell when she entered the building, Yesenia had a feeling that he would have tossed her out. But then again, Yesenia always did have the devil's luck, as most people will tell her. 

A dinging sound brought Yesenia back into the present and she looked up as the doors opened and Yesenia immediately stepped out, looking around her as the elevator doors closed behind her. The lobby was of Scottish medieval time, something that drew the inner historical nerd in her. She wondered if any mythical beings and creatures ever walked through these corridors but despite her deep wish that they are in fact real, Yesenia knew they weren't and she pushed those thoughts to the side and reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her flashlight. Turning on the flashlight, she walked out the lobby and began her search. 

 

Bronx raised his head with a low whine and looked towards the archway, his head titling when his nose caught the scent of something familiar but yet unfamiliar. 

Hudson noticed Bronx's attention on the archway. "What is it, boy?"

Goliath looked over, his attention drawn away from the trio at Hudson's inquiry. "What's wrong?"

Hudson looked at him. "I don't know. He's acting very strange."

Lexington titled his head to the side. "Do you guys hear footsteps?"

Broadway asked, smiling. "Is it Elisa?"

Brooklyn looked at him. "She's not out yet, Broadway."

"Hide." Goliath ordered, he knew it wasn't Owen, Xanatos's man. 

Goliath and the other gargoyles immediately climbed up the walls and hide within the dark areas of the courtyard, watching the archway and waiting for whoever it was to come out. 

A human girl, sixteen-years-old, stepped out of the archway and moved her flashlight around her as she walked. Goliath and Hudson looked at each other as the trio glanced at each other, Bronx stared at the human girl below them as she made her way deeper into the courtyard.

Hudson whispered. "I wonder who she is. She looks a lot like Elisa."

Goliath looked back at the girl. "Yes, she does."

Brooklyn whispered. "Huh, Goliath? We have a problem."

Goliath looked at him. "Problem? What type of problem?"

"That problem." Brooklyn pointed and the two older gargoyles followed his extended finger to see Bronx was silently making his way towards the human girl, who was looking at the claw marks on the wall before her. "I think Bronx wants to meet the new girl."

 

Yesenia tensed up when she felt something coming towards her from behind and slowly turned around to face whoever it was.

"Huh, correction." Yesenia said, outloud, "whatever you are."

Before her now was a strange yet beautiful dog-like beast, it has a deep blue color, fan-shaped ears, two small horns above his brows, and three spikes running along his back. His tail is very short. It was staring at her with it's tongue out and tail wagging at her. Yesenia stared at it before she knelt down and set the flashlight down, holding out her hand to it, her palm out. 

Yesenia spoke, smiling at the beast before her. "Come here, girl." a growl. "Oops, sorry, come here, boy." She watched as the beast step towards her and sniffed her hand, before he licked her hand and nudged his jaw against her palm, allowing Yesenia to pet him. "Yeah, totally a dog-like beast."

Yesenia stroked him before she heard swooshing from above her and looked up to see five gargoyles coming towards her. They landed before her and Yesenia stood up, keeping her hand on top of the beast's head as she looked at them.

She titled her head to the side, inquiring. "Who or what are you guys?"

"We are gargoyles." said the gargoyle with lavender skin and long brown hair, brown eyes, also wearing a dark brown loincloth that is held up by a black belt. He folded his wings cape-like. He has two horn-like structures on his forehead. "I am Goliath." He turned to introduce the rest of the gargoyles. "Brooklyn." A young gargoyle with red skin, black eyes, and a wild mane of long, white hair. He also has two horns sticking out of his forehead, and his face resembles that of a pterosaur. He wears a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. "Broadway." An obese, heavyset gargoyle with teal skin and forest green webbing in his wings. He wears a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt and, unlike the other gargoyles, he has fin-like ears. "Lexington." A smallest gargoyle with olive-colored skin, a hairless head, and pierced wings that allow him to wear a dark blue loincloth held up by a black belt. His most distinguishing feature is his wings, which are attached to his arms in a web-like structure, evocative of the wings of a flying squirrel. "and Hudson." an elderly, tan gargoyle with long, white hair and golden webbing in his wings. His left eye is scarred and yellow. His remaining eye is brown. Unlike the other gargoyles, he wears more clothing: a red shirt with black, shoulder armor and tan trousers. He also carries a short sword usually held in the belt of his loincloth. "And you meet Bronx."

Yesenia smiled down at Bronx before looking up at Goliath, she held out her hand to him. "I'm Yesenia Maza."

"Maza?" Hudson repeated. "What is your relationship to Elisa Maza than, Lass?"

"She's my older sister." Yesenia said.

Broadway asked, concern. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?" Yesenia asked, then it dawn on her. "Oops, sorry. A family member came and you guys immediately assumed the worse. Sorry." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I came here because Elisa was keeping something from our parents and I wanted to make sure it was something that could hurt her."

"Well, I already did." Broadway mumbled, and jolted when he felt a hand touching his forearm, looking over to see Yesenia standing by him.

"It was an accident, Broadway." Yesenia told him, smiling. "From the both of you. You didn't know how to handle a gun and Elisa knew better about leaving it around, our dad taught us gun safety when we were all old enough to handle them." She patted his forearm. "So it's okay."

Brooklyn stepped up to stand by her side, causing Yesenia to look at him. "You seem to be handling this pretty well." At her raised brow, he clarified. "At seeing gargoyles."

"I've always been interested in mystical and supernatural beings ever since I could read. "Yesenia told him. "I had always hoped that at least some of them could be real, and now I know one of them are." She looked at the other gargoyles. "Well, gargoyles at least."

Bronx hop in place by Yesenia, making the human girl laugh before she leaned down and patted his head. "I can tell you're happy that I'm not freakin' out." She looked up at Goliath. "It wouldn't do me any good if I start freakin' out and I knew Bronx wasn't going to hurt me."

Lexington stepped up to her, touching her hand. "Does Elisa know you're here?"

"Nope!" Yesenia said with a laugh. "She has no idea that I'm here, neither does anyone who works here for that matter."

"Think again, Ms. Maza." said a voice behind Yesenia, who jumped up in fright and looked behind her to see blank-faced blond-haired man with pale blue eyes and glasses standing there.

Yesenia frowned at him. "How did you know I was a Maza?"

"You look like Detective Maza."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Yesenia said, grinning. "So what took you guys so long in learning that a civilian came in and made contact with the gargoyles."

"I saw you on the monitor." The man told her as he walked toward her. "I am Owen Burnett, I work for David Xanatos."

Yesenia jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, towards the direction she came from. "Yeah, word of advice for Mr. Xanatos. He should really hire people who isn't easily distract by a pretty face and a pulse."

Owen inclined his head towards her. "I will tell him."

"Well, I guess I better leave then, since that is probably why you are here anyway." Yesenia said running her hand down Bronx's back.

"Indeed, as well as to tell you that you are most welcome to come back anytime, Ms. Maza." Owen told her. "I trust that you know the way out."

Yesenia nodded her head. "Yeah, I do." The gargoyles and the human girl watched Owen walk away before she turned to look at them. "Well, I guess I'll come back tomorrow and visit you guys, get to know you guys better." She looked up at Goliath. "Is that okay?"

Goliath placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Of course, you are most welcome to come back, Yesenia."

Yesenia smiled up at him, and when Goliath removed his hand, she turned and walked away, waving at them. "Bye! See you guys tomorrow!"

Hudson yelled after her. "Make sure you tell your sister you know about us, lass!"

"Okay, I will!" Her voice sounded out from the archway.

Lexington looked up at Goliath. "So we have another Maza to be our friend and ally, right, Goliath?"

"Yes, and something tells me that both Maza sisters would be very helpful." Goliath told them.


End file.
